Sonit x Flames Lemon
by ShadeyHog
Summary: Female Sonic x Male Blaze, what everyone dreams of btw the name Sonit is pronounced Son-t. The i is silent. Enjoy with love music of your choice.


This is my first lemon (I'm so happy)  
Might be bad or good Well enjoy I hope

Sonit came home to a dim light interior of her blue, white, and purple living room with rose petals leading up stairs to her and her boyfriend's room. "Flames?"  
"In here my lovely bluebell~ " Flames answered. Sonit open the door to the bedroom and saw a almost naked Flames on their bed and blushed redder than Knuxie's fur.  
"Oh my goodness, Flamey-kun your in your black boxers, put some clothes on- *gasp*"she cut herself off she saw the huge bulge in his boxers.  
"Sonit, you may not be ready for this so I understand that-MMMPH" Flames was silence by Sonit's lips and fell on their bed. As they were making out, Flames started to undress Sonit starting with her orange shorts cause she was laying down on him.  
Once he had her shorts off, (by that I mean he burned them but Sonit won't care she's got plenty of orange shorts) he stop making out with her just to take off her white shirt off. He pull away from her just to take a good look at her. She was in orange panties with a tiny pink bow and a emerald green strapless bra (the straps on a bra can sometimes hurt, so she likes strapless bras).  
"Oh ,Sonit, you look so beautiful"  
"Flamey-kun, don't stare at me", Sonit said embarrassed. Flames then laid Sonit down on the bed and began nibble on her necked and place hickeys on her neck.  
"Oh Flames.…", Sonit moaned and shuddered in pleasure. He started kissing downwards to her breasts and undid her bra and licked her right nipple. "*gasp* Flames that feels good", Sonit moaned and blushed a pink tint on her muzzle. Flames was too busy sucking on Sonit's breasts to notice her moans. As he was sucking her left breast, he used his left hand to squeeze her right breast and nipple making Sonit moan more. After two minutes of this, he stopped and kissed further down to her panties and saw they were wet. He pulled them off slowly to make sure Sonit wanted to continue their love making. Once he got them off, he slowly open her legs and revealed her pink virgin saw how wet she was from him sucking her breasts. He came close to her vagina and gave her clit a lick making her moan loudly. "Oh, Flames, your tongue is so warm!", she licked everywhere on her little flower making her grab a pillow and cover face with it and moaned really loud.  
Flames then slowly stucked in a finger her entrance and pressed it against her hymen and pushed in.  
"Ow ow ow! "  
"Baby blue, I'm sorry", Flames apologized. "It's ok"Flames started to move his finger in and out slowly making Sonit moan softly. 'Oh god I'm getting harder by the second by just doing this or anything to make her moan so cutely', Flames thought and it was true. His six inch cock became even bigger and harder to eleven inches in his black boxers. He put a second finger in making Sonit groan in discomfort because of him scissoring her. 3 minutes of this then Flames stopped and took off his boxers and showed his big eleven inch cock to Sonit. She being to whimper in fear of his size and close her legs as tight as she could. "Flames, that's not gonna fit inside of me!"  
"Sonit, calm down. I know I'm big but I promise to be gentle, my blue water." Flames said softly to her to calm her down. "You promise?"  
"I promise, my sweet." Flames spread Sonit's legs back apart and got in between them. He grab his big and thick cock and rubbed it against Sonit's wet entrance making Sonit shiver. "You ready, blueberry?"  
"I'm ready, Flamey-kun"  
Flames slowly push the tip of his cock in Sonit's tight entrance while started to shed a few tears from the pain she was feeling which soon became a scream.  
"OOOOOWWWWW, FLAMEY-KUN!"  
"Sh sh sh, it's ok it'll be all over soon, I promise, my blue butterfly, I promise."Flames started to kiss Sonit on her neck and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as he pushed more of his cock in slowly in her now bleeding entrance. She wasn't a virgin anymore as it was tooken by her very sweet, gentle boyfriend. Flames soon got his full-length inside her and stayed there to let Sonit got used to the feeling which was like an hour but was only a minute and a half. Sonit was shivering still but she managed to get out her words.  
"Flames, you can move now,"She said softly as she was shivering. "Ok then, blueberry", he then began to move his cock out slowly till the tip was only in then back in. Sonit was trying her hardest not to scream or squirm to much as it still hurt. Little by little, Sonit began to felt pleasure as it replaced the pain and began to moan.  
"Flames, please go f-faster", Sonit moaned. Flames started to thrust a bit faster holding Sonit's waist to keep her still.  
"Oh, Sonit, so tight I can barely move", Flames grunted. He started to go faster and soon hit Sonit's sweet spot making her moan the loudest she has ever been.  
"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH, FLAMEY-KUN!" Sonit yelled in pleasure. Flames then picked Sonit up in a somewhat sitting position on his cock and held her back and thrusted upward to her womanhood in her sweet spot as she warp her legs around Flames' waist and her arms around his neck. Flames was able to whisper sweet nothings in her ears making her blush more than ever. Sonit began to bite his neck making Flames moan.  
"Ooooo, Sonit-chan"  
"Flamey-kun, harder... faster..." Sonit moaned in his ear and he obeyed giving Sonit more pleasure making her pant and moan loudly. "Oh, Flames, I'm close"  
"Me too, Sonit-ku"  
Flames sped up his thrusts making Sonit hold on tighter to him.  
"Sonit, I'm gonna cum!"  
"Flames, cum inside me!"  
"Alright, here it comes…NGH!"  
Flames thrusted as fast as he could run than his sperm had filled Sonit's womb to the brim. Sonit's legs tighten the grip around Flames' waist as he was cumming inside her. They wanted to stay in this position forever but all good things must come to an end. Flames gave Sonit a few more slow thrusts then soon pulled out. Once he did, Sonit quickly closed her legs and laid on her right side. Flames got in front of her and laid on his left side to look at Sonit's sleepy face as they were both panting.  
"I love you, Flamey-kun"  
"I love you too, my blue light" Sonit and Flames then cuddled each other to sleep.

~Morning~

Flames woke up and saw Sonit by his side and kissed her forehead gently to not wake her up. He slowly got out of bed and put on some pink boxers with white hearts and went downstairs to make breakfast in bed for made pancakes, eggs, and bacon for her. Once he was done, he set it on the tray with a blue and emerald rose in a vase and went up stairs to see a still sleeping Sonit.  
"Sonit, sweetheart, wake up", Flames asked softly. "Hmmm? Flamey-ku?"  
"I made you breakfast, baby." Sonit then opened her eyes to a muscular Flames in pink boxers with white hearts smiling gently. "Made your favorite, love"  
"Oh, Flamey-ku, your the most sweetest and gentle man I have ever met! "  
Flames and Sonit both shared a sweet, passionate kiss. "Hey, Flamey-ku,"  
"Yes, honey?"  
"How do you feel about kids?"  
"I would love to raise one with you, why you ask? "  
"…I'm pregnant."


End file.
